The Story of the Dragon Sorceress
by Akahlua
Summary: This ( not fanfic) story is about Encantera, the dragon sorceress that holds a strong hate for Corana. Together with her cousins , Arisa and Callette ( from The Ice Queen's Reign) will they be able to take back Castellia from Corana or forever live in hate? Find out when you read this story written by: Akahlua :) Enjoy!
1. The Dragon's Past Part 1

Intro: Hello readers! This story is about a dragon sorceress that was said to be locked up in the North Tower of the Castellia Castle. ( if you have read The Ice Queen's Reign that I wrote, you would know that this also involves the two main characters from that story as well.) Without further a do, the story begins:)

Narrator: Friday the 13th. The Dragon Sorceress, Encantera, was rushing around trying to find her glowing orb staff in time to help Queen Hexa give powers to Hexa's two children, Arisa and Callette. As soon as Encantera found her staff, she immediately rushed into her room to put on her fancy black drape dress. Encantera: Oh, I must hurry! Auntie Hexa will be really mad if I'm late! Narrator: Encantera quickly ,but carefully placed the magenta colored glowering orb in the spiral top of her staff in its place. As she slowed down entering the throne room, she noticed that there were many kings and queens from different kingdoms and werewolves, vampires, witches, warlocks, mages, paladins,princes, and princesses as well to acknowledge Callette and Arisas soon-to-come powers. To avoid attention, she cast a quiet teleportation spell into the throne room where Hexa sat on the throne with her two daughters on smaller thrones beside her. Encantera: Aunt Hexa! Narrator: Hexa turned hr head to see Encantera and everyone else did as well. Encantera quickly brought in her royal ,powerful voice when she was addressing royals. Encantera: So sorry I'm late. I had to prepare extra to make sure everything was in place.


	2. The Dragon's Past Part 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 24px;  
font-family: '.Helvetica Neue Interface';"span style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueInterface-Regular';  
font-size: 24pt;"Narrator: Of course Hexa knew this was a lie, but to keep the royal family from embarassment, Hexa nodded her head and relpied: his is quite alright, my niece. Please start the power receiving ceremony. Callette, Arisa, please walk to your cousin Encantera. Narrator: The two 10 and 9 year old girls walked toward slowly to Encantera. While the girls approached, Encantera noticed a group of highly esteemed men having disgusted looks on their face while looking at Encantera, Aria, and Callette. Hexa noticed the men as well and said in a stone cold voice: Excuse me gentlemen, just to let you know, this ceremony is to awaken the powers within my daughters, no more, no less. Gentlemen: But of course! Narrator:  
Anyways back to the current event. Encantera: Callette Corellia Castellia, I summon my dragon spirit to awaken your true inner powers! Narrator: The crowd gazed in amazement as Encantera's magenta dragon spirit rose out of Encantera's body and struck a flow of warm sunlight colored orange on to Callette's boby and a symbol of the sun rose from Callette. Encantera: Behold!  
Callette's power is the control over the sun and fire! Narrator:  
Everyone applauded. Encantera: Now it is time of Arisa! Narrator:  
Once again, the dragon spirit worked magic, but tis time, the flow was oceanic blue like the northern lights. The moon rose from Arisa.  
Encantera: Arisa's power is control over the moon and all ice!  
Narrator: Once more, there was an uproar of applause for the girls and for Encantera's amazing powers, though the gentlemen still looked scornful. The hall doors burst open revealing Hexa's mother,the former queen of Castellia, Corana. /span/p 


	3. A Queen's Curse

~The Truth Revealed~

Corana: Ah, I see the gentlemen have already arrived. Narrator: Hexa jumped out of her throne with rage. Hexa: Mother! Who invited you?! Corana: Oh, you really think I didn't know of your daughters' inner power?! Hexa: You no longer have power over the royal family of Castellia! I will not have them be put through what I was put through when I was little! Corana: Oh, do be quiet! You dare speak that way to your mother?! Narrator: Corana, Hexa's mother, looks like she's 17, aka: the living nightmare devil of the 9 kingdoms -_-. Corana:You dare appose me?! Hexa: Yea I do -_-... Corana: I may no longer be a queen, but I am still powerful as ever! What gives you the thought that you control me?! Hexa: Haha mother, have you not read the legends? They say that whoever the dragon sorceress sides with, they will be able to control anyone as they wish! Well, unless the dragon sorceress wishhes to rule.. But the thing is that the dragon sorceress is the ruler of every supernatural, powerful thing alive and dead! Corana: So, who exactly is this dragon sorceress anyways? Hexa: It is but my niece and your granchild who is no other that Encantera! Corana: Guards! Lock up Encantera in the North Tower and put Hexa's children in separate rooms near the North Tower! Encantera: Don't even think about it old woman! Corana; You dare speak that way when you don't even know your true potential of power?! Encantera: Oh I have prepared all my life to become the full dragon sorceress and now I am. You see, I have read the legends many times already. Corana: What?! How is that possible?! You can only read the legends once you have become 118! You are only 92! Encantera:Oh, but you see, as I have already said, I'm the only living dragon sorceress and the dragon sorceress is allowed to have access to anything at any time and any age. Corana:Why you spoiled brat! You don't belong in the royal family! Encantera:Well even if that were true, what power do you still have over this kingdom? Corana:Well- Encantera:Exactly! Hexa:Encantera! I will handle this. Don't speak out of line! You may be the dragon sorceress but I am still ruler. Narrator: Encantera bowed towards Hexa, remembering her place. Corana snickered. Corana:That's right little girl, remember your place among us. You are nothing but a lowly magical servant that is a nuisance to this royal family and to the other 8 kingdoms! Narrator: Corana also pointed at Arisa and Callette. Corana:And those little ignorant pests are another problem! Hexa;Mother, that is enough! Encantera:I agree! Narrator: Encantera rose from her bow and her expression darkened. The last straw was insulting her cousins, Arisa and Callette. Encantera:You! I shall curse you with my power! Narrator:Most of the audience leaned in closer with interest while the rest of the audience gasped. Hexa:Encantera , don't! It is against court rules! You will be imprisoned for years and my hands would be tied! Narrator:Encantera didn't care either way. Encantera:If i am to be imprisoned, at least it will be because of protecting family. Narrator: Encantera started the curse. Encantera drew her dragon spirit from her body and had the spirit twist around her body and the dragon and her eyes glowed magenta purple and she started the chant. Encantera:Heed my wish all spirit dragons of the Netherlands! I curse former queen of Castellia, Corana , to an eternity of loneliness! She shall never find a companion to befriend her! And when Arisa Alarece Castelia turns 15and is free from Castellia rule, I shall be set free and Corana will fall into a death-like sleep. She will only be set free when Arisa becomes the ruler of Castellia! Narrator:After the curse was set, Encantera was set in the North Tower for the next few years until Arisa became 15, just as Encantera had said.


End file.
